l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kakita Maratai
Kakita Maratai was an artisan and sculptor of the Crane Clan. Family Maratai was the daughter of Kakita Hiro, the master playwright of Shizuka Toshi. When she was young, Hiro called her Little Hana. For her sixth birthday, the priest that had overseen her birth showed her how to sculpt flowers from clay, and she demonstrated innate aptitude for the arts. Scenes from the Empire, Part 25, by Yoon Ha Lee & Robert Denton Her mother was of higher station than Hiro, but his plays made him famous, and eventually, he grew influential enough to marry her. Sins of the Father: Leverage, by Robert Denton Exiled By accident, Maratai witnessed him in conversation with a man who was blackmailing Hiro. The blackmailer forced Hiro to produce plays that were fed to him. Maratai tried to do the right thing, but her father denied everything and she only succeeded in shaming herself, Scenes from the Empire 29, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason so Maratai was who took the blame. When guards caughter her, Hiro remained quiet. Her mother committed jigai, and her death poem blamed Hiro's coldness. His pride had driven his only daughter away, his neglect had killed his wife, and his stubbornness had ruined his reputation. Colonies Second City Maratai left to the Colonies, and lived in a small shack in a clearing on the outskirts of the Artisan district of the Second City. Maratai hired her gifts for food to patrons in the Second City, as Otomo Abare. She used to drink too much sake. Father's Death In 1198 news of her father's murder were given by Kitsuki Kinaro. Maratai was attacked by a Goju when she was alone, but the timely arrival of Kinaro and Bayushi Makubesu saved her life. Scenes from the Empire 31, by Robert Denton & Seth Mason Kinaro sent Maratai to the Dragon Embassy as a guest. She stayed there during the Siege of the Second City and the impending assault of the Ninth Imperial Legion, Torn Asunder, Part 2, by Seth Mason which they survived. Scenes from the Empire, by Robert Denton & Shawn Carman P'an Ku's Madness In 1199 the city was plagued with fires during the riots provoked by the influx of P'an Ku. Kinaro and Maratai moved to the House of the Sparrow's Song, to protect themselves inside a stone building in the Artisan District. Kinaro began to feel the grip of the mad dragon upon his will, but Maratai aided him to hold his sanity. He was wounded by the same Goju who had attacked them time before, and they were saved by the timely arrival of Kakita Ichigiku, who killed the assassin. They met Makubesu on the streets, and the group followed suit to the Imperial District. Sins of the Father, Part 5: Always War, by Robert Denton Hidden Code The group moved to Toshi Ranbo. Makubesu found a hidden code in the unfinished play of her father, Sins of the Father. He guessed that the point of Hiro's plays was to convey hidden messages to Spider Clan members in public. Sins of the Father: Leverage, by Robert Denton Kinaro met the Susumu, who halted his investigation claiming the attackers operated without the endorsement of the Spider, and that the play was commissioned by the Kitsuki Daimyo as a gift to the Susumu. Sins of the Father: Partners, by Robert Denton Restored Status Ichigiku, and Kinaro had been working with the Emerald Magistrate Bayushi Makubesu, and together exposed that Spider agents passed the messages during the performances of the plays, working as stageworkers, and marking the encoded sentence to another Spider agent who was watching it. Using these plays, the Spider leadership was able to issue orders across the lands, organizing their forces in spite of vast distances, and in the plain sight of the rest of the Empire. Makubesu realized these plays were used to mark the targets of the Night of the Assassins, such as Tamori Shaitung, Doji Nagori, Moshi Amika and many others. Ichigiku wrote a scroll with these allegations, and alongside Kinaro passed it to Susumu Takada, saying this matter was no longer in their jurisdiction, as it was now under the purview of the Emerald Magistrates. The high ranking Spider courtier was forced to present the scroll to the current Emerald Champion, Utaku Ji-Yun, as the past sins of those who were Spider, currently a Great Clan endorsed by the Empress herself. The Spider Clan restored Karatai's honor, and gifted her with an estate in Toshi Ranbo. Sins of the Father: the Shadows of our Pasts, by Robert Denton External Links * Kakita Maratai (Second City) Category:Crane Clan Members